


left behind

by Liryczna



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Herbert just wants to help, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: A week before the planned siege of Adamant, Fiona relays him the orders, and Herbert asks her to repeat it, because there is no chance that what he heard is right.(Instead of becoming the Inquisitor, Trevelyan is only there to help.)





	

A week before the planned siege of Adamant, Fiona relays him the orders, and Herbert asks her to repeat it, because there is no chance that what he heard is right. The former Grand Enchanter says that the Inquisitor’s word is final and advises him to deal with it, in that calm voice she used when she refused him before the Conclave. The pointed look she gives him only makes him more furious as he stalks the castle, looking for the damned fool who decided that it was a good idea, but soon the irritation fades and leaves disappointment instead.

 

Herbert can understand not being needed, there are plenty of reasons to leave people behind. There are, however, exactly no good reasons to do that to healers, when they already have a shortage of mages capable of doing what he does. Even if he ends up killed in some skirmish, the numbers would still be in their favour if he goes, it just makes no sense to make him stay. This decision means people dead, their own soldiers either lost or too hurt in the fighting to be completely healed afterwards, and he will be damned before he agrees to that.

 

When Var is nowhere to be found, Herbert gives up.

 

He goes to Leliana instead.

 

***

 

Technically, Herbert is not a member of the Inquisition, and that makes things easier. He leaves without saying anything to anyone but the Spymistress, among her quickest agents, and he is sure nobody notices that he is missing, not in the middle of that chaos. Second day away from Skyhold, he finds Sera’s drawings in his pockets and some awful candy, so sweet that it is almost sickening. He eats it anyway and _regrets_. The flowers which Cole snuck into his backpack make him smile, and his hands smell of embrium and spindleweed for hours after he finishes making even more potions.

 

It takes Krem another three days to catch up with them, and he looks at Herbert with enough accusation to make him feel guilty. He carries with him a very short and pleasant letter from Steven, which promises a lot of suffering in Trevelyan’s future, and two of those lovely small cakes. They drink together, the bottle sent by the Iron Bull, he has no doubt, and talk late into the night. The next day they ride with an awful headache, and see the walls of the fortress from afar.

 

They look daunting, but Herbert knows they can break them apart.

 

***

 

The rest of the forces arrive shortly after, and the encampment bursts with activity. There is a thousand of small injuries to treat, millions of things to do, and Herbert stays busy, running around and helping wherever he can. He is carrying a heavy box of food when he smells the familiar scent of elfroot smoke, and his heart stops.

 

The Inquisitor noticed him already, Herbert can feel his gaze on his back, and he waits for another order, one more direct and hurtful than the first one.

 

It never comes.

 

***

 

He sees them fall into the chasm, too far to do anything about it, and cannot help but bitterly think: what was the point? He saves as many lives as he can that night, but if theirs were lost...

 

Their enemy won.


End file.
